The Prize
by GothicReader
Summary: Draco has finally had enough. He's finally decided to admit his feelings to Hermione... But first he has to get through Harry and Ron. Please read!
1. The Challenge

**Hey guys, this is a random short story I thought of during one of my classes, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco Malfoy had finally had enough. After working for five months in the department of mysteries with Hermione Granger as his partner, he was finally going to tell her what he had wanted to tell her for the past year. As he turned the corner, he was instantly met by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione's two best friends who had recently qualified from Auror training. He cursed under his breath but continued walking towards the door that they seemed to be guarding.

As he neared them, Harry's smirk became more pronounced and Ron's face took on a light shade of red.

"Move aside, boys," Draco said as he attempted to sidestep the pair.

Harry shook his head as he crossed his arms, "no can do Malfoy. We heard from a certain person that you were going to declare something to Hermione today."

Draco muttered a few curse words as he realised who their informant was. The only person who had known about Draco's feelings was none other than his own best friend, Blaise the-soon-to-be-dead Zabini. That git had ratted him out! To Potter and Weasel! He would be dealt with later, but first to the matter at hand…

"Well for once the pair of you have gotten something right on your own, bravo," Draco said sarcastically as he clapped his hands in mock admiration. "Now step aside," Draco said through gritted teeth.

Ron's ears became a dark shade of red as he drew in a deep breath to start talking. "Now listen here ferret, we accepted that you and Hermione were partners and friends, but if you think that you can just waltz in and steal her from us…" at this point Harry had covered a hand over Ron's mouth, glancing worriedly to the office behind him.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk, somewhere a little more private," Harry said as he pulled Ron towards the exit without glancing back at Draco.

Draco cast a forlorn look at Hermione's office door, before following the pair out.

He caught up to the two Aurors when they stopped by one of the ministry's apparation point. At that moment, Draco decided that he had had enough of waiting and he tugged Harry's arm roughly. "Where are we going Potter?" he asked impatiently.

Harry pulled his arm away and said, "we'll stop by The Three Broomsticks. I'll apparate there first with Ron, you can follow us there."

Draco took a few minutes to consider his options before nodding his head at Harry. Harry and Ron immediately disappeared with a loud 'pop' and Draco was seen apparating soon after.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco landed gracefully on his feet, only experiencing some queasiness for a few seconds before it disappeared. He looked to his side to find that both Harry and Ron had arrived and were waiting for him at a table. Shaking off his robes, Draco sauntered towards them.

"Well? What's this top secret message you had to tell me?" Draco asked dryly.

"We know what you were going to do today and we," Harry said as he gestured between himself and Ron, "have decided that you need to prove that you really love her."

"I guess that declaring my love for her is enough for you, is it?" Draco asked, his voice sounding tired as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Not that we don't believe you…", "Which we don't," Ron interrupted. "But Hermione is our best friend and we're just trying to protect her."

"I figured that out already Potter. But that still doesn't explain why you to dunderheads dragged me here," Draco said irritably.

Harry sighed, "I was getting to that part. We have devised three tests that you have to complete to get permission to date Hermione. "

"What are you supposed to be? Her fathers? I don't need permission to date anyone," Draco said.

Harry sighed again, "I didn't want to do this, but imagine your chances if we were to utter a few choice comments to Hermione. Wouldn't that affect her opinion of you? After all, we are her best friends and she values our input. "

"Damn Potter, let me say this yet again, you should have been sorted into Slytherin. And people say that I'm cunning," Draco muttered.

"Well? What's your answer?" Harry asked impatiently.

Draco deliberated internally for a few minutes before looking both of the guys straight in the eye and saying, "fine. But if this were to get out I will find you and you both shall experience a pain so exquisite that you will wish for death to come quicker."

Ron and Harry both visibly gulped before nodding. The trio then proceeded to cast a wizard's vow of secrecy and separate to their individual abodes. Before they left Harry turned back to look at Draco, "oh and Malfoy, a word of warning the tasks will begin tomorrow, so be ready," before apparating away.

Draco cast one last look at the spot where Harry had apparated from before apparating back to Malfoy Manor. He dropped his robes on the floor next to the study door and went to sit by the fire in his jeans and a t-shirt. On the way to the plush leather chair, he grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey. Sighing, Draco sunk into the leather chair and poured himself a cup of whiskey before taking a rather large sip to prepare himself for the day ahead, his mind also plotting way to get back at Blaise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and drop any suggestions for the first test in your reviews *hint hint.***

**Ps: sorry for length of chapter and any errors.**

**Arriva deci!**


	2. The Early Wake-Up Call

**Hey guys, sorry for taking long to update. Schools been a bit hectic, but I had a free class so I wrote this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Ps To all reading, this please read my one-shot called ****Terrible Things ****and review if you can, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

* * *

Draco awoke to the sound of someone banging on the entrance of Malfoy Manor. Groaning, he woke up with a grumpy look on his face. Draco apparated to the main lobby and flung open the door.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked as he rubbed his blurry eyes.

When his vision was restored, Draco was met with the sight of a cheerful looking Harry and an equally grumpy looking Ron.

"Potter, Weasel, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here at bleeding seven 'o clock in the morning?" he barked.

Harry pushed past Draco and went to stand by the coat rack. He turned to face Draco and began to speak, "well Malfoy, today is the first test, so get ready," Harry said before smiling slyly at Draco, "unless you've decided to back out of the challenges."

"Should've been in Slytherin," Draco muttered yet again as he moved away from the door and then apparated to one of the many bathrooms of Malfoy Manor.

Draco stepped into the shower and almost let out a small groan of comfort as the warm water pelted his lithely muscled back. A few moments later, he left the large shower and its promising comfort to dress up and meet the Weasel and Potter, who were no doubt invading his home.

He quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans, boots and a black shirt that clung to his muscles. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and smirked in triumph as it regained its normal tousled look. His expression quickly changed when a few strands of his platinum blonde hair fell onto his eyes.

Draco shook his head at it and apparated to a sitting room, which was near to the lobby where he had left the pair. He drew in a deep breath before flinging open the majestically carved doors. Potter and Weasel were sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, which currently housed a roaring fire, which warmed up the entire room.

"Well let's go," Draco said as he walked towards the pair.

As Harry and Ron got up to leave, Ron's stomach let out a loud grumble of hunger. With both Draco and Harry's gazes fixed on him, Ron looked sheepish as he said, "maybe we could stop at the Three Broomsticks for some breakfast."

Harry sighed and nodded in agreement before looking at Draco, "that okay with you Malfoy?"

Draco simply nodded his head in agreement and followed the two as they left Malfoy Manor.

* * *

After a 'pop', which signalled the trio's arrival, Draco, Harry and Ron could be seen entering the Three Broomsticks. Two hours later, a content looking Ron, a calm Harry and a disgruntled looking Draco exited the pub. They were later seen dissapperating near Olivander's wand shop.

* * *

Draco felt discontent and this was one feeling that Draco Malfoy was not used to. He had a wide range of emotions; he was often smug or angry and in the odd event, happy.

This newfound feeling that he was currently experiencing was because of the two Aurors walking in front of him. He had spent the entire time trying to get information on the first trial but to no avail. Weasley had been too busy stuffing his face and when he had asked Potter all he had gotten in reply was a sly smile.

So now, for one of the rarest times in his life, Draco was walking off to face a challenge to which he had no idea of the outcome let alone the task itself.

He followed the pair until they stopped in front of Olivander's. There they apparated. Unfortunately, Potter and Weasley still hadn't told him the location of the first task and he had been forced to side-along apparate with Potter.

Draco's stomach lurched as he felt the usual dizziness associated with the usual side-along. When he opened his eyes, he squinted as he took in his surroundings. Everything was white. Draco rubbed his eyes and looked again, but to his surprise, he was still surrounded by white. He turned his head and caught sight of Potter and Weasley who were looking at him as if they were trying to decipher his reaction.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he transfigured his t-shirt into a long sleeved shirt with a black leather coat.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, as he caught the look the pair shared. Then Ron walked over to him and clapped him on the back mockingly.

"Welcome to Romania, Malfoy," he said with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

**Any idea on the first test? Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

**Ps: Sorry for length of chapter and spelling errors.**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
